THE DARKNESS
by KNIGHT0NIGHT
Summary: this is a story i felt like posting but it isnt complete yet


_**True Darkness **_

_Of Abyss in people soles_

_**Wrote and made by NIGHT)KNIGHT… Artistry made by Colten T. Yoshimira…**_

_I__n the time of war between light and darkness we get ready for a fight in the battle to come. Why must we get ready for the death of my kind? For I am a half breed demon and a vampire so why must I help both realms against the Light. For war I hate I stand here waiting for the battle to come. I grip my guns and my Katana__ and prepare for the death of war to come. Ready now here I go death to all the betrayers of me for Darkness is my solitude. My story begins with me as a normal child; I trained in the dark arts of making pacts with demons. Training my body to harvest mass amounts of Demonic Chakra, so I can hold the great power of my great ancestor Kisen Henjory for he was a great warrior and had a great powerful pack that fought with him until the end. But legend has it he was on the verge of death and the demon offered its own soul and made the great warrior into a half breed demon and twisted their souls into one. Then the great warrior fought on in the battles between Light, demon and human realms. He was branded a traitor in the demon realm. He was shortly executed and sent to the place where there isn't a flame of hell or the ray of light for then he was never heard from again. Until today I decided to go swimming and I committed suicide in the river and I did not see light or fire at all, saw was true darkness. Only one thing appeared in the darkness, it walked up to me and offered me a second chance at life, but for a cost of my soul and its own soul. Though now I have studied its powers and it abilities. My body has become one with the demons this is my speech on my life. Now I am going to tell u another story about my true story on darkness and the war D.R.O.A... The year's 2089 A.D. the time of the D.R.O.A wars…. The people of the planet fights over a mysterious amount of energy that could create great power called Shenjenka which is the planets life stream. Theirs a country named Darkmyth which uses that power to control the entire world. They also use this power on human subjects were they infuse the power of Shenjenka to make great warriors called sinforns they also have an army of Sinforns. They also make terrible bio weapons and terrible monsters from the power of Shenjenka. They also use them for war to control everything they want. But there are people who rebel against the empire and wish the war to end forever. They call themselves_**_ Jisatsu clan. They want to stop the war and hatred in people hearts._********_ One unparticular person in the group wants to know what type of bizarre experiments that were done to him. _****_Though will he learn that something lays dormant in his heart. He will soon learn that he needs all of his friends more then he thinks. Though will he notice it on time that his past isn't as good as he want to know or will his lust to know who he really is eat him alive or corrupt him in the most fiendish ways a human could only imaged possible to see only the loneliest heart could handle to bare to handle to know the truth of what really happened to him. Will he really want to know what happened to him and what the _**_Shenjenka did to his body or why he hears voices in his head will he learn why?_

**_Somewhere In Kenta City/time is 1:54am….._**

**_Where am I, what are these things I see why these things do burned in my memory? Is this a dream or is this real, the blood on my hands it feels warm and smooth. These bodies are they the people the Empire and I killed? This has to be a dream please let this be a dream. My head feels like its spinning in circles. Somebody please stop the pain; please don't do this to me. (AHHHH)! My body hurts so badly. It feel like its being burned and cut open, only my mind is telling me to scream, but I can't. Please someone help me. "(NIGHTSU WAKE UP)!" a familiar voice Screamed to me. Fucking dreams, I hate them all, it's like my dreams are punishing me for what I don't remember from my past. Nightsu said. Man you scream like a little bitch when you're dreaming. The familiar voice said while laughing. Go fuck yourself Crisis. Nightsu said with a mad look on his face. (Crisis is a very fast fighter when affined; he looks like a dude who will cut himself and he also use to be a elite soldier for the city of Renki that was taken over by the country of Darkmyth also he love to use his two favorite's guns which can blow a big hole in someone chest.) Hey Nightsu you know we got a job to do tonight right. Crisis said with a big grin on his face. What do you mean? Nightsu asked looking puzzled. You forgot didn't you? Crisis asked with his face strained. Wait your talking about my first job working with you and your friends tonight right? Nightsu asked while putting his shirt on. I really want to see what skills of an EX assassin from the Empire in action can really do. Crisis said looking really excited. I'm more worried that he may try to turn on us and kill us all. (A strong looking man with two scares on his face also wearing gloves and has two big broad swords on his back.) You must be the kid the kid crisis told me about am I right? The big strong looking man asked. Hey Moncry, this is my childhood friend Nightsu yersaki, trust me he'll never betray us ok. Crisis said while doing some push ups. Ok I guess we'll see tonight what you can do. Moncry said look concerned. I'll be keeping a close eye on you understand? Moncry asked sounding concerned. Yes I understand. Nightsu Answered while putting his gun blades in its sheaths. All right lets move out now. Moncry commanded roughly. Where are we going anyways? Nightsu asked curiously. We're going to go meet the others four people in a group. Crisis answered while putting both gun in his holsters. All right let get going then. Nightsu said while running to catch up with Moncry. (Hmm) Where are they at? A girl asked sounding bored. I don't know Rifuka. The other person said. Heyz therezz theyzz arezz! Another girl Screamed! Hello my friends. Moncry greeted. Finally you're here Boss, how long were you going to make us wait here in the cold air Boss? A man said who look's really young and with has his nose pieced and has black and blond strips in his hair and carries a long sniper rifle on his back and two knives on each leg). Hey Kitosan chill out you kill my buzz here. A girl said who looked like she was drunk and couldn't stand straight she had red hair and yellow eyes and carried a long scythe and two guns on her belt and had wolf type dog next to her side). Shut up Rifuka! Kitosan shouted. Heyzz guy stop fighting now you're going to scar the cutie here, oh yeah my names Nekozan. The girl said who was wearing black belted mini skirt and had blood red eyes and two black Katina on her sides and had fangs of a vampire). What your name man? Kitosan asked nicely. My names Nightsu Yersaki! Nightsu Answered calmly. Hey at least we have someone with a nice pair of weapons. Nekozan said while smiling._**

** _All right Nightsu you stay with Rifuka and Kitosan and kill the solders that try to stop you from completing your mission understand that! Moncry Ordered. Yes sir! Nightsu answered sounding like a smart ass. It'll be about five minuets till we get there sir. Rifuka said while saluting. Ok me, Crisis and Nekozan are to set the B.O.M.B understood! Moncry said. Yes sir! Both crisis and Nekozan answered. (DING) (NOW ARRIVING AT TINKO DISTRICT, I REAPEAT NOW ARRIVING AT TINKO DISTRICT) (DING) All right lets get off it smells like shit in here. Moncry said (MADILY). Well, Well looks like we have a welcoming party to come see us. Nightsu said. Hold it right there! A guard commanded looking frustrated. What are you doing here? Another guard asked. Me? Nightsu asked. Yes you! The guard answered. I'm here for the fire works show. Nightsu answered. What fire works show? The other guard asked. (SHINK, SHINK, SHINK, BANG) _**

**_Time 8:59pm arrived at Tinko District._**

**_All right team let move out now! Moncry ordered. YES SIR! Everyone answered. Kitosan, Rifuka come here real fast now! Moncry ordered. Yes sir. Kitosan and Rifuka answered. What do you need sir? Kitosan asked. If the new kid tries anything funny kill him, do you both understand! Moncry ordered. Yes sir. Both Rifuka and Kitosan answered. Hey Nightsu good luck man. Crisis said happily. Thanks man, good luck to you to Crisis. Nightsu said back to him. (Ugh) My head what's going on here? Nightsu asked himself. Be careful Nightsu this isn't a game this is real life. Said a strange voice said in my head. Who is this, who are you, what are you talking about? Nightsu asked himself. Your past is very interesting my friend, because I know you inside and out. The strange voice said… Please tell me, can't remember anything about my past please tell me. Nightsu screamed in his head. You'll have to figure it out yourself. The voice said. HEY NIGHTSU DID YOU HEAR ME! Crisis yelled. (Huh), I'm sorry I was lost there for a minute... Nightsu answered. _**_ Ok team move out and stop looking like a bunch of stiffs! Yes sir! Everyone answered. Alright Nightsu come with us please? Rifuka asked. Freeze right there. Someone said. Damn it, it's the fucking infantry soldiers! Kitosan said madly. (BANG, BANG, BANG) (SHINK, SHINK, SHINK) AGHHH, Damn it, I'll kill you all Rebel scum. The Soldier said. (Banshak) (UGH) You Basterd (ugh)... Damn that was cruel Nightsu. Rifuka said sadly. Well he got in are way and we were told kill anyone who gets in are way Rifuka. Nightsu said. Here come the real welcoming party guys. Kitosan said sacredly. (WOOHOO) Let's have some fun boys. Rifuka said laughing (Clink) (PFFUUUFUFUFU) (Shink, shink, shink) (BANG) Damn it my arm. Rifuka said... There's a sniper somewhere. Kitosan said. (Click, click BANG) I hate snipers. Nightsu said. Hey I'm a sniper too Nightsu but Damn Nightsu that was a nice shot and straight to the head too. Rifuka said with disbelief in her eyes. (Click) HEY what are you doing, don't you fuck shoot me… (BANG) AHHH… (Ugh) What the hell are you doing? Kitosan asked. Kitosan look behind you. Nightsu answered sounding like a smartass. Huh wait you saved my life thanks man. Kitosan said with a sigh of relief. Damn I thought you were going to betray us man. Rifuka said sound very joyful. Why would I want to do that? Nightsu asked while sounding very curious. Never mind man I'm just glad you're you on are side man. Moncry said sounding very irritated. I knew you were watching me man. Nightsu said while laughing. Your keener then I thought Nightsu I like that about you. Moncry said happily. Well let finish this place now please Boss? Crisis asked nervously! Nightsu come with me now! Moncry commanded while wiping the dirt off his face. Fine what ever man. Nightsu said with an irritated look of his face. Boss were here, let's set the charges. Crisis said while tossing a grenade in the air. (TISHHH) OH SHIT! Crisis screamed with a horrified look on his face… night you saved me man. Crisis said. It seems we have a new threat. Nightsu said. Crisis you finish arming the damn bomb so we can get the hell out of here and I'll handle this guy. Nightsu said with a smirk on his face (TISH, TISH, TISH) (PUF, PUF) (TIS, TIS, Tis.) You're very impressive fighter but I'm better. The stranger said with a big smile on his face. So who are you? Nightsu asked while being real calm with his sword and trying not to kill the stranger. My name Ki Yoshimira and you are? The man asked while licking his blade. "Show me what your face look like so I can see your facial expression before I kill you" Nightsu said in anger. I do not think you'll be able to hurt me with power you have right now EX assassin of the empire. Ki said while smiling. Shut up and die. Nightsu snapped. (Tis, tish, tsar, tish, Bang, Bang.) (UGHH) You actually stabbed me, finally a good opponent to face me. Ki said sound blood thirsty. (BOOOOM) (TIS, TAS, BANG) Look's like we have to cut this short and leave this place before we both die Assassin. Ki said in pain. Wait what are you telling me who? Nightsu said (BOOOOM) Ugh where did you go you damn Basterd? Nightsu wondered while looking for any trace of his whereabouts. HEY NIGHTSU LETS GET MOVIN MAN THIS PLACES GOING TO BLOW. Crisis Screamed while running down from the stairs. Huh owe yeah, here I come Crisis. Nightsu answered starting to run towards the exit shoot doorways. (Dink, dink, dink) (PUUUUFFFFFF) (TISSHHHH CLINK PUFF) Owe yea bitch blazing glory of flames. Nekozan said. Ha-ha yeah baby let that mother fucker burn. Crisis said while laughing. We did it, Boss we finally got one down. Kitosan said with a big smile on his face. Yeah all of you did a good job now lets get the hell out of here now. Moncry said looking worried. Why should we leave boss? Rifuka asked while looking at the flames. Because were attracting bad attention. Moncry answered while lighting a cigarette, putting it in his mouth. Yeah all right lets move then. Crisis said while tucking his guns in his sleeves. Lets spilt up here and all meet back at the base. Moncry said blowing smoke out his mouth. YES SIR! Everyone said. Hmm I guess ill go alone. Nightsu said with a moan. Hey nightsu be careful man. Crisis said with a smile on his face. Hey I'm an Ex Assassin for the damn Empire man, I'll be fine see you later man. Nightsu said with a smirk on his face. (Tetettetetettetete) There is one of them rebel's sir. A solder said meaningful. Move it move it. A solder screamed loudly. HOLD IT RIGHTTHERE YOU REBAL SCUM and if you move you die you son of a bitch. A solder screamed an order. Ha-ha you grunts try to stop me from leavening, I guess ill have to fight my way out of here to escape and catch my ride out of here. (PuFuFuFuFu, TTSHHH) (Tis, Tis, Tis) (Shink, shink, shink) I can't handle much more of this there's to many for me to handle. Nightsu said looking exhausted. (FUFUFUFU) Nightsu jump now man. A filmier voice said. (Huaht) Thanks guy you saved my life. Nightsu said happily. Hey man that's what a teams for man. Crisis said with a smile. Hold on everyone it's going to be a bumpy ride. Rifuka said madly. Owe fuck we have a helicopter following us Rifuka. Kitosan said with a groan. I'll handle this right nowz everyone hold tight. Nekosan said with an evil looking it smile on her face. Nekosan what are you doing? Rifuka asked looking worried. I'm going to blow the mother fuckerzz out of the damnzz sky. Nekosan answered while__ giggling.__(FUFUFU__) Good bye motherzz fuckerzz and burn in hell. Nekosan said while laughing. (PUUFFFF) Holy shit Nekosan, you didn't have to be so cruel to them. Moncry said looking upset. Hey boss they survived the hit from the rocket. Crisis said looking happy. What a bunch of lucky mother fuckers. Kitosan said with a smirk on his face. You all did a very good job here. Moncry said while wiping his hands clean. Today we celebrate are success for killing there plans to use the plants power as a weapon for war and despair. Moncry said happily with a smirk on his face. To be CUNTINUED _


End file.
